1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system that guides a vehicle to a destination along a route entered through a touch panel operation.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a navigation system known in the related art that displays a map at a touch panel-type display device and sets a route to a destination as the user specifies roads leading to the destination by sequentially tracing them on the map with his finger (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-111354). This navigation system requires the user to trace all the roads present on the route to be set with his finger. This means that if the destination is at a remote location, the user needs to trace roads over a significant distance, which makes the route setting a time-consuming task.